Hikaru Hitachiin
Hikaru Hitachiin is the elder of the Hitachiin twins and is in Class 1-A with his younger twin, Kaoru, and fellow Host Club member, Haruhi Fujioka. Although he is considered the "leader twin," he is less mature than Kaoru when it comes to managing his emotions and dealing with others. Personality Hikaru and his younger twin, Kaoru, are first introduced when Haruhi stumbles upon the Host Club. As the classmates of Haruhi, both Hitachiins are major rivals to Tamaki's romantic interest for the female Host, which causes a humorous amount of friction between the President and the twins. It has been shown that although their looks are identical, Hikaru's character differs greatly from that of Kaoru's, and he is more dependent on his brother than the reverse. The Hitachiin twins are categorized as the "Little Devil" types and as such, are perceived as mischievous troublemakers (though not malevolent). Their selling point in the Host Club is their "Forbidden Brotherly Love" package, which has them acting out twincestuous schticks for the entertainment of their female customers. A common game they love to play is the "Which One Is Hikaru? Game," which involves the twins disguising their hair with identical caps and then asking people to guess which one is Hikaru. Only Haruhi gets it correct, with logical reasons for her doing so. Her ability to see them as unique individuals is one of the reasons they both develop romantic feelings for her, which results in the twins taking her out on separate dates (though the anime only shows Hikaru's). Because of his immaturity in dealing with others, Hikaru is childishly over-possessive of each club member. An example of this occurs during the anime episode, "Operation Haruhi and Hikaru's First Date!" wherein Hikaru becomes jealous of Haruhi's childhood friend, Arai. Haruhi slaps him when he becomes rude, and he runs away with Kaoru chasing after. Another example of this is in the manga, when Hikaru becomes annoyed at Haruhi's constant chatter about Tamaki and his family situation. He storms off yet again, with Kaoru following once more. In the end, it is Kaoru who helps Hikaru understand his romantic feelings for Haruhi despite his own. Hikaru is born under the star-sign of Gemini, the Twins. The positive traits of this are adaptability, versatility, enthusiasm, eloquence, wit and intellectualism; the negative traits being inconsistency, superficiality, indecisiveness, lack of focus and nervousness. There is speculation regarding whether Hikaru and Kaoru each possess all of these traits or if the traits are split between them to create a "good" twin and an "evil" twin. Appearance When not seen in the typical Ouran Academy uniform, Hikaru prefers to wear outlandish designer clothing. His short and somewhat-messy hair is depicted as auburn. At one point in the manga, he dyes his hair dark brown to differentiate himself from his twin, Kaoru. He has also dyed his hair pink in order to differentiate himself from his twin after a fight, and later changed it to powder blue to confuse the female customers in the Host Club (although Haruhi saw through their trickery). Hikaru tends to part his hair to the left, while Kaoru parts his to the right. Although they tell Tamaki that they switch it on a daily basis, the parting of their hair is generally consistent, unless they are deliberately attempting to confuse others. Both twins possess amber-colored eyes, a thin face and pale skin. There are differing opinions as to their height being either 175 centimeters (5'9") or 178 centimeters (5'11"); the former reflecting the anime, the latter reflecting the manga. Hikaru's rose color is light blue. In Japanese culture, blue signifies loyalty. Hikaru is incredibly loyal to Kaoru, even to his own detriment in terms of personal growth. In Western culture, the blue rose does not exist in nature; but in art signifies attainment of the impossible. Hikaru's love for Haruhi is never actualized; she is unattainable as is his complete individuation from Kaoru during the series. The pastel nature of the color reflects a less intense affect on the character, as in a child or adolescent. Background As children, Hikaru and Kaoru are inseparable and dislike everyone with the exception of their personal maid, who they adore. The cunning woman promises to play the "Which One is Hikaru? Game" with them until she gets it right because the twin toddlers say they'll give it to her when she wins. During the night, the alarm sounds and the twins discover their playmate heading down a ladder with the family's riches. She's broken open their piggy bank to access the slip on which the combination is written and broken her promise to them, as well. Disappointed, they ask why and she replies that she simply can't tell them apart and perhaps no one ever will, implying that unless people can identify them as unique individuals, they're untrustworthy. This comment becomes a self-fulfilling mantra for them, keeping them isolated and stunted in social skills. Because of their long-standing co-dependency, the twins lack the ability to interact properly with others. During grade school, this manifests itself in their refusal to interact with anyone unless they can tell the two apart; however, no one can. Their disappointment and hurt is kept inside, furthering their isolation and perverting their psyches until Tamaki Suoh invites them to join the Host Club. Though uninterested, they ask him to play their who-is-who game to amuse themselves; Tamaki accepts on the condition that if he wins, they must join his club. Though he initially loses and is ridiculed by the twins who've discovered that he's the illegitimate son of Ouran's Chairman of the Board, Tamaki continues until he gets it correct. His reasoning is intuition which they refute, but his persistence and his willingness to accept them as they are, their faults as admissible as their assets, impress them as nothing had since the day their maid declared their symmetry something to be feared; and they agree to give the Host Club a chance. Family The Hitachiin family cannot be described as a cohesive family unit, as they do not spend much time together. The Hitachiin twins often mention that their mother and father work a lot and that, throughout their childhood, they could only rely and depend on one another in their parents' absence. Kaoru Hitachiin Kaoru is undoubtedly Hikaru's closest life-long friend and companion. Despite being the younger twin, he is more mature, considerate and sociable. Hikaru is extremely dependent on Kaoru to help him manage his feelings and thus, his social skills and emotional control remain undeveloped. In both the anime and the manga, they begin as two halves of a unified whole, symbolized by a plant with two entwined leaves hatching from one egg. As the series' continue, they develop their unique personalities and become individuals in their own right, symbolized by the different-colored flowers sprouting from their respective plants. Yuzuha Hitachiin Hikaru's mother, Yuzuha Hitachiin, is a famous fashion designer of her own company. Hikaru's savvy fashion sense, appearance and personality come from his mother (though he and Kaoru once jokingly mentioned that they fear for their future, due to their inherited shyness from their father). A running gag in the manga is the fact that Yuzuha constantly confuses them. Tired of correcting her, the twins allow her to call them by either name, even though it is later revealed that she actually can tell them apart, but pretends not to for her own amusement. The Hitachiin Patriarch (Mr. Hitachiin) Hikaru's father, whose name is unknown, runs a computer software company. He appears to be a more down-to-earth person than his spouse and sons and is often hidden in the shadows, appearing invisible to everyone else around him (including his family); at one point, Haruhi even mistakes him for Yuzuha's escort. The Hitachiin patriarch is also noted to be one of the few people who can consistently tell the twins apart, even if their backs are turned to him. Although he doesn't show his emotions easily, it is evident that he cares much more for his children than he lets on and gives good advice when necessary. Kazuha Hitachiin Kazuha Hitachiin is Hikaru's grandmother. She is known to be a free-spirit and well-known floral designer who decorates her hair peculiarly with flowers, earning the twins' ridicule. It is later revealed that the twins made up the hairstyle as a prank when they were toddlers. As children, Hikaru and his twin would draw their own floral designs, but upon learning that their grandmother wanted to use the designs on bath tissue, they decide that she's a witch who is incapable of being nice to others. However, eleven years later, she admits that she kept the drawing and that the twins have great talent. She is noted to travel frequently and rides a motorcycle. Ageha Hitachiin The little-seen younger sister of Hikaru, Ageha is a manga-only character. Although the twins dote on her and give her dresses and toys, she is unimpressed by them and frankly rejects their presents to their faces. Relationships Kaoru Hitachiin The younger of the Hitachiin twins and the more moderate of the two, Kaoru willingly helps Hikaru understand himself and others better. Although the two care for and respect Haruhi (as she was the first one to truly enter their world), they 'lose' her to Tamaki. Despite his frequent innuendos and teasing, Hikaru has been shown to be very protective of his younger twin. Before the Hitachiin twins joined the Host Club, both Hikaru and Kaoru are socially awkward and inseparable, but gradually, they begin to open up to people. Although their brotherly bond is strong in both the manga and anime series, both storylines end up with the twins seeking greater independence for themselves. Though Kaoru is the one to initiate their independence, it is Hikaru who validates their independence by dyeing his hair a darker shade of brown so people can easily tell them apart. Tamaki Suoh Tamaki is one of the first people to actively seek to break through the isolation that he sees in the twins by inviting them to join his newly formed Host Club while the twins are still in middle school, using intution to guess their correct identities and foiling the twins' plans to reject his offer. Though both Hitachiins find him initially annoying and troublesome, they grow to admire Tamaki because of his ability to see them both as unique individuals and an inseparable unit, simultaneously, which he views as a positive. In fact, it is Tamaki who suggests that they use their identical looks to develop the "Forbidden Brotherly Love" package. Hikaru, like his brother Kaoru, frequently plays jokes on Tamaki and finds it especially amusing to tease the Host Club President over his desire to be called "King" (aka "Tono"/"Boss") and, instead, calls him an idiot. Knowing that Tamaki loves Haruhi, even if he's unaware of it, both twins flirt with her endlessly to prod him into reality or just to get him fired up for their amusement. An example of this is in the anime epsode, "Jungle Pool SOS!" they rile the blond into a water gun fight by telling Haruhi they're going to marry her and go on honeymoon which effectively gets Tamaki into the fray. Despite being frequently exasperated by them and calling them "shady twins," he genuinely seeks their welfare. Haruhi Fujioka Haruhi shares a friendly bond with the elder Hitachiin twin. Despite his and his younger twin's efforts to remain a single entity, it is Haruhi who manages to decipher which twin is which without resorting to guesses, as she sees them as two different individuals. Because of her entrance into their closed-in world, and her acceptance of the two as both similar and different, Hikaru eventually falls in love with her and becomes highly possessive of her in the process. However, Haruhi does not hold any romantic feelings for Hikaru and he is forced to give her up to Tamaki. Kyoya Ootori Although Kyoya often observes the twins' activities, he does not particularly like to interfere with them. He has also been shown to like their "Forbidden Brotherly Love" act, as it generates revenue for the club's treasury. However, as Hikaru is more emotional and less rational than his brother, Kaoru, the Vice-President does not become particularly close to the elder Hitachiin twin; instead, he prefers the younger Hitachiin twin's more sensible nature. Kazukiyo Soga When the twins overhear that Kazukiyo is a scaredy cat, they immediately join his team for Class 1-A's Halloween scarefest and prank him relentlessly. When their team becomes separated, Kaoru and Kazukiyo wind up locked in a room together. Kaoru is surprisingly friendly to Kazukiyo in the absence of his brother, despite his clear annoyance that Kazukiyo can't tell them apart, and admits that he and Hikaru had made a plan for Kazukiyo to prove his bravery to his secret crush, Momoka. In the Volume 13 class ski trip, Kazukiyo and Kaoru share a room together, and Hikaru ends up joining them on the second night when rooming with Haruhi becomes too awkward. After Hikaru is unable to get any sleep in his close proximity to Haruhi, he takes out his frustrations on Kazukiyo the next morning by forcing him to ski down the scariest slope. They get stranded in a blizzard, though, and Kazukiyo twists his ankle. Hikaru is overcome with guilt and piggybacks him to safety before fainting from exhaustion. Kazukiyo is shown later at the Hitachiins' New Year's party, assuring a group of girls that his leg is healing fine. When Haruhi announces in Chapter 83 that she's leaving to study abroad for a year, Kazukiyo panics that the twins' pranks on him will increase without her mitigating influence. When Kazukiyo admits his feelings to Momoka in college, Haruhi and the twins are shown in the background cheering him on. Mei Yasumura Mei is an aspiring designer and a huge fan of the twins' fashion designer mother, Yuzuha. After accompanying Haruhi to the Hitachiin mansion and meeting Yuzuha, Mei gushes that she is the "perfect" woman. Not yet used to their personalities, she falls for several of Yuzuha's and the twins' pranks. Being the first person to realize Haruhi's feelings for Tamaki, she is also the one to bring it to Hikaru's attention, causing him to become intensely jealous of Tamaki, even though Hikaru is still oblivious to his own romantic feelings for Haruhi. Before she can help Haruhi understand her confusing feelings for Tamaki, Kaoru calls Mei's cell and urges her to stop so as not to give Tamaki an advantage over Hikaru. The twins get along well with her. They also invite her to the New Year's party at their mansion, where Kaoru expresses his concerns to her about Hikaru's confession to Haruhi. Mei also tells Haruhi that while it was rude of her to not notice Hikaru's feelings, it would be even worse to date him out of pity. When Mei is studying fashion in college, the twins agree to be models for her fashion show, but send Kasanoda in their place in a scheme to set the two up on a date. Gallery Thetwinsfight-1.png|When Hikaru dyed his hair pink... Thetwinsfight-5.png|Hikaru and Kaoru, seconds before a sibling war erupts Episode3-1.png|In a classic display of twincest, Hikaru kisses Kaoru's pain away YoungHikaru&Kaoru.jpg|A younger version of Hikaru and Kaoru HitachiinBrothers.jpg|Hikaru (right) and Kaoru (left) in casual attire Lg twins 2 (2).jpg|In another classic display of twincest, Kaoru displays pain to attract Hikaru's attention Twins (3).jpg|Kaoru and Hikaru in the Halloween Episode Hikarain.jpg|Hikaru silently worries for Haruhi as he takes shelter from a thunderstorm... Hikamakesamends.jpg|Hikaru comforts Haruhi during the thunderstorm that occurs during their date Waterplay.jpg|Hikaru and Kaoru attempt to act 'refreshing' Twincats.jpg|Hikaru and Kaoru as the Cheshire Cats in Haruhi's dream Thetwinsfight-2.png|Hikaru displays his annoyance at Kaoru's appearance Twinthreats.jpg|Hikaru and Kaoru playfully blackmail the household maid into playing with them Twinsnow.jpg|Hikaru and Kaoru sadly look on as their world is kept shut off from others Kaoadvice.jpg|Kaoru opens their shared room to find Hikaru sulking Hikahunguponharu.jpg|Hikaru feels... flustered... as Haruhi clings to him Bkgupthefight.jpg|Hikaru is punched by Haruhi after the twins reveal their 'fight' was fake Pranksters.jpg|Hikaru and his brother evilly grin as they think up pranks for their Class Rep. Tamapersistence.jpg|Hikaru and Kaoru gape at Tamaki's persistance to win their game... Mass production.jpg|Hikaru squeals and Kaoru leaps in excitement at their display of fashion Dealingwtono.jpg|Hikaru sadly listens to Tamaki on the phone as Kaoru watches on... Twinbeatdown.jpg|The Hitachiin Twins go berserk as Kyouya watches on passively... Twinimps.jpg|Kaoru and Hikaru grin with mischief, displaying their impish nature. Savingtama.jpg|Hikaru drives Kaoru and Haruhi as they attempt to save Tamaki Hikaharucookie.jpg|Hikaru feeds Haruhi a cookie in a most... intimate... manner Benibarafans.jpg Wakingupkyo.jpg Tamatears.jpg Walkingin.jpg Twinbeatdown.jpg Blackoniondone.jpg Bigoleperv.jpg Harureacts.jpg Keepingtamainline.jpg Watchingtheshow.jpg Hearingthenews.jpg Haruhikadance.jpg Horrorstory.jpg Atwincestmoment.jpg rich people.png the twins judging.png Quotes *''(With and at Kaoru) ''Your momma wears too much makeup! (D) *''(To Kaoru) ''Even if I searched the world over, no one could compare to you. *''(About Mitsukuni) ''Well, there he is; three days later and he gives up. (D) *'Our mom put us in one of those dresses when we were little. We still get called her "darling little girls" at our family reunions.' *''(To Kaoru) Sex Pixie! ' *''(To Hikaru)'' '''Sicko! (D) *''(To one another) ''Mass Pro-duc-tion! Mass Pro-duc-tion! (D) Trivia *The manga and anime depict Hikaru and Kaoru's relationship as two plants growing from a single egg. Later on, in recognition of their individuality, two huge flowers bloom from the plants. The plants are identical, except for their flower color. *From the audience's perspective, Hikaru is typically on the right, while Kaoru is on the left. *Hikaru normally turns to Mori for advice after an upset with Kaoru, whereas his twin seeks comfort from Mitsukuni. *Hikaru's ringtone is the closing theme to the anime, "Shissou" or "Sprint." *The Hitachiin twins share the same birthday as the Kurusu twins (from Uta no Prince-Sama). *In the anime episode, "Mori-sempai has an Apprentice Candicate," Hikaru wears a forehead protector like those worn in Naruto ''and ''Naruto Shippuden. *Like the other Hosts, Hikaru's phone matches his rose color, which is light blue. *Hikaru's seiyuu in the anime originally voiced Kaoru in the Drama CDs. *Hikaru's seiyuu is married to Haruhi's seiyuu. *After Hikaru dyes his hair in the manga, the visible differences between the twins increase. Hikaru starts to wear more bold patterns while Kaoru opts for more classic outfits, and in the chapter title pages, Hikaru is usually drawn with angry eyebrows and an open mouth while Kaoru maintains a calm smile. Anime Appearances Category:Characters Category:Host Club Members Category:Class 1-A Students Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Ouran Academy Students Category:Manga Characters